


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by sandshrewlian



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female receiving oral, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, M/M, Making Out, Porn with some plot, Smut, female damien, hoo boy I did not intend for this much angst, idk man, just a lot of sex oops, shaymien - Freeform, so it's m/m mentally but m/f physically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandshrewlian/pseuds/sandshrewlian
Summary: Damien has a crush on Shayne, but Shayne definitely doesn't like him back. Shayne even isn't into guys, especially not Damien. He wouldn't like him even if Damien was a girl...---Or the one where Damien gets turned into a girl and he and Shayne's solution is to have sex about it.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there so first off I DO NOT SHIP SHAYMIEN. Please do not legitimately ship real people it's super weird and uncomfy for the people involved. That being said, this is a work of fiction where Shayne and Damien exist merely as characters in a story. I understand that if either of them ever read this it would be super weird so like, sorry dudes. Also I'm a sucker for blue haired Damien so... there's that. I really don't know where this one came from, it was a fever dream to write but enjoy anyways. Title is in fact from the Fall Out Boy song.

“So I’ll see you around 6?” Shayne called to Damien from across the parking lot.  
“Sounds good to me! Bring food, I’ll be hungry.” Damien waved back to the blonde man as he unlocked his car and climbed into the driver’s seat. By some grace, they had only had a half day at the office, and Damien and Shayne had agreed to spend the evening together. Given their constantly unpredictable schedules, it had been quite a while since the boys had had the opportunity to hang out. Granted, they never really felt a need to considering they saw each other nearly every day at work, but recently they had both been feeling the divide and felt the need to make time for each other. 

Admittedly, Damien had another reason for avoiding alone time with his best friend. One he was rather scared to admit to himself, let alone anyone else. He had, unfortunately, developed a little tiny crush on Shayne. Something about the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way he’d casually adjust his now longer hair not realizing how sexy it made him look. Any time he stretched and Damien caught sight of his perfectly toned abs, or he was for some reason shirtless for a video (seriously, why were people always finding excuses for Shayne to take his shirt off) his brain went static and he lost the ability to focus for most of the day. He only hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.

So maybe his little tiny crush wasn’t so little and tiny. It was gigantic, all consuming, and hopelessly overwhelming. Damien wasn’t necessarily gay, or even bi. Really, he wasn’t sure what he was. All he knew was that he was hopelessly in love with one Shayne Topp and he could never tell him. Shayne would never like him like that, and having crushes on your best friend weren’t the kinds of things grown men dealt with. Hell, the whole thing felt downright girly and childish to him. He saw himself as a silly fangirl, secretly thirsting over his devilishly handsome internet famous coworker. Sure, he was internet famous too, that was just the world they lived in, but it was such a deep level of embarrassment to think of all the times he’d touched himself with Shayne’s name on his lips.

As he was driving home, he flicked on the radio and much to his chagrin, the bright voice of Olivia Newton-John flooded his ears.  
“But now, there’s nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I’m out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you.”  
Damien flicked the channel on the radio as he came to a stop and smacked his head on the steering wheel. God, he was so fucked. He gripped the wheel once more, watched the light turn green, and prayed the LA traffic gods would get him home as fast as possible so he could sleep things off until Shayne came over.

\---

Damien was in Shayne’s apartment, but Shayne was nowhere to be found. Realizing he could hear the shower running, he walked towards the bathroom and was surprised to find the door was open,  
“Hello?” He said cautiously, not stepping into the doorway for fear of running into a naked Shayne.  
“Hey baby, finally decide to join me?” Shayne’s voice echoed from behind the shower curtain. Wait, did he really just ask that? And had he just called him baby?  
“Uh, yeah, if you want.” Damien finally stepped into the bathroom. Somehow, his voice sounded different. It sounded quite… feminine. Turning to look at himself in the mirror he gasped when he realized he was in fact not seeing his own face, but that of a totally gorgeous woman. She was only a bit shorter than his height, with brown hair going just past her shoulders, a hint of blue streaking across the front. She had on a tight gray tank top and green and blue plaid pajama shorts, the garments hugging tight to her figure. Speaking of her figure, Damien was admiring how nice it was. He ran his (her? He was still coming to terms with the fact that this was apparently his body) hands over the curve of her hips, up past the slight pudge of her tummy (not dissimilar to his own), and his hand came to rest on her right breast, giving it a squeeze. Yep, this was his body, he was this beautiful woman and apparently Shayne’s baby.

“Everything alright?” Shayne popped his head out of the shower. His hair was slicked down and wet and his face was flush from the warmth of the water.  
“Yep. Just… admiring the view I guess.” Damien smiled at himself in the mirror.  
“Hey, that’s my job. Get in here already, I’m lonely.” Shayne made a pouty face and Damien chuckled, noting how weird his laugh was in a feminine tone. He pulled the tank top and shorts off, pushing back the curtain and stepping in to join Shayne (naked Shayne) under the spray.  
“You are… amazing. You know that?” The blonde smiled at him and reached out for his hand.  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” That was an understatement on Damien’s part, he thought the man before him looked positively delicious. He allowed himself to be pulled in closer, wrapping his arms around Shayne’s shoulders. Shayne leaned in to give him a passionate kiss, and Damien’s heart leapt out of his chest. Breaking away for air, Damien pressed their foreheads together and brought his hand up to cup Shayne’s jaw. Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes, he had never been more content, his recent acquisition of a vagina currently the furthest thing on his mind.  
“I love you so much.” It was barely above a whisper, but he meant it. He couldn’t believe he got to say it out loud.  
“I love you too.” Shayne smiled and Damien pulled him back in for another kiss, their bodies fitting together perfectly under the water.

\---

When Damien woke up, he was aware of two things. One: he was laying on his stomach, and there was definitely a cat sleeping on his back. Two: he had definitely fallen asleep immediately upon arriving home and he currently had no idea what time it was. As gently as he could, he reached around his back, feeling Zelda’s fluffy fur under his fingertips.

“Hey princess, you know I love you but you seriously have to get up right now.” He picked her up and rolled out of bed. Wait a minute… Something was off. “Zelda, do I sound different to you?” Shit, this was just like his dream. His voice was suddenly very feminine, and he was pretty sure he could feel a shift in his center of gravity as he stood up, his weight distribution weirdly off kilter. He ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

It was exactly like his dream. Staring back at him from the mirror was the woman who looked very much like him. She had similarly broad shoulders, just rounder and softer. Her thighs were strong like his, but they were now connected to wider hips and a quite frankly rockin ass. He had stripped down to his boxers before landing on his bed earlier, so now he was able to get a better look at the whole situation involving his chest. He had never really thought about what he’d look like as a woman, but he was pretty impressed with what he’d acquired. His face was different, but really the same. Defined jaw, bold brows, but his nose was slightly smaller and more button-like, and he was lacking any facial hair. He ran his fingers through his longer hair and did a few poses in the mirror before the dread set back in. Shit, Shayne was going to be here… well he didn’t know when but he assumed it was soon, and Damien was very much not himself. He didn’t know what to do.

As if on cue, Damien heard a knock at the door. He yelped and ran back to his bedroom, grabbing the first shirt he could find and throwing it on. He heard Shayne open the front door and waltz on in, something that was usually fine when Damien wasn’t suddenly the opposite sex. 

“Dames? I got us In-and-Out, your favorite. I figured it’d be ok to let myself in since you didn’t respond to my texts, I figured you were asleep…” Damien had walked into the living room as Shayne was taking his shoes off, and Shayne did a double take. “Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t realize Damien was seeing anyone. Is he home by chance? Or I can just go…” Shayne looked around frantically and turned around as if to leave.

“Shayne, it’s me.” Damien didn’t know what else to say. Shayne turned around again, avoiding eye contact.  
“Seriously it’s cool if you guys were busy doing… whatever you were doing. I’ll leave the food and go-”  
“No, Shayne, it really is me.” Damien walked up and placed his hands on Shayne’s shoulders to get him to look at him. Slowly, he watched the blonde scan his features and connect the dots. His expression quickly turned quizzical.

“I’m starting to believe you… What’s Damien’s middle name?”  
“My middle name is Christian.”  
“When’s Damien’s birthday?”  
“November 23rd.”  
“And how did Damien and I meet?”  
“At a table reading for So Random and I later came up to you and apologized for interrupting you or something… Seriously dude, it’s me!” Damien rolled his eyes.

“Ok, ok, I get it. But jesus Damien, you’re… well… uh… what happened?”  
“I don’t know dude, I went to sleep, I was me, I woke up, I’m a girl! I don’t know how, things like this don’t just happen!” Damien could feel his heart racing and he walked around to sit on the couch with his head in his hands. Feeling his longer hair falling in his face he sat up, smoothing it back. Tears were suddenly pricking the corners of his eyes, but he pushed them down. “I don’t know what to do.” He kept his eyes on the floor.

Shayne walked around and took a seat on the couch next to Damien, placing the food on the coffee table in front of him. He turned to Damien and placed a hand on his knee (which was still bare, Damien was still in just his boxers and shirt, having not had enough time to put on pants) and the physical contact felt warm and comforting. 

“Hey,” he started, “It’s ok, we’ll figure this out. How about we eat this food before it gets cold, and we can play some video games to try and get your mind off it.” Damien looked up at his friend and nodded, not trusting his voice to not give way with emotion. It was going to be a long night.

A couple of hours had passed, and Damien had almost forgotten about his predicament… so to say. Almost being the key word. Shayne got him some water and encouraged him to eat his food, which he did gratefully. Then he’d had to use the bathroom and promptly had a crisis about peeing sitting down. But for the most part, he was handling things fairly well. He definitely understood the back pain thing girls always complained about. Boobs were heavy. 

Now, he and Shayne were enjoying a friendly game of Nidhogg. Well, as friendly as they could be--it was always rather cutthroat when playing competitive games. Damien was relieved to find his muscle memory still applied to his video game skills, and he whooped triumphantly as he beat Shayne for the umpteenth time that night. Shayne slumped back against the couch, defeated.

“Dude, that is so not fair. How are your dainty girl hands still better than me?”  
“Maaaaaybe, you just suck.” Damien said, whipping his head around to grin maniacally at Shayne.  
“Do not.” Shayne challenged him, leaning in closer to make a point.  
“Do too!”  
“Do not!”  
“Do too!” Damien faltered at the end of his sentence, having realized how close their faces had grown as the two kept leaning closer. He could feel Shayne’s breath mixing with his, could smell his chapstick on his lips, and if he moved slightly more forward he and Shayne could ki--Shayne pulled away abruptly.

“Uh, sorry. Got a little too close. My bad.” He rubbed his arm on the back of his neck and winced.  
“No, it’s ok. Don’t feel bad.” Damien dropped his gaze to the floor and set his hands in his lap. Of course Shayne had only liked him in his dream. There was no way the two of them would ever date, even if Damien was a girl. Shayne just wasn’t into him like that. He swallowed hard as the feelings settled.  
“Y’know, Dames, forgive me if this is weird, but you do make a really cute girl,” Shayne laughed awkwardly at the end of his sentence, “Not saying you’re not handsome normally, uh, you’re just… also nice, like this?” Damien looked up to see Shayne frantically looking anywhere but him.  
“Hey man, thanks. A compliment is a compliment, I’ll take it.” He knew Shayne was just trying to make him feel better.  
“I mean it though, you’re great Damien, inside and out,” he brought his hand up to run it along Damien’s arm before resting it on his thigh, “And you’re so… soft… like this, it’s… distracting. Honestly.” Damien watched Shayne’s eyes wander up his body. He suddenly felt weirdly exposed.  
“Distracting, you say? How so?” There was no way Shayne had been thinking the same thing as him a few moments ago. There was no way… Damien tried to dismiss the thought and get over it.  
“Well, just now, I wanted to kiss you. So. There’s that…” Oh fuck. He was still dreaming, he had to be. This wasn’t real, he died on the way home and this was some weird purgatory. His mouth felt dry, his palms were sweaty, and his heart was pounding out of his chest.  
“Do you… Do you still want to?”  
“If you want me to, yeah.” He looked up to meet Damien’s gaze, nothing but sincerity behind his eyes.  
“Yes please.” Shayne took his permission immediately, and surged forward to press his lips to Damien’s. Damien’s brain short circuited. His veins flooded with warm honey, flowing through him from the heat of their mouths pressed together. Most of it went straight south, arousal pooling within him. 

He gripped Shayne’s shirt with shaky hands, holding him in as close as possible. Shayne broke away and reached his arm around to steady himself on the couch before swinging his leg over to straddle Damien’s lap. His hands traveled downwards to rest on the brunette’s waist, going back in for a kiss. It was Damien who, surprising even himself, ran his tongue along Shayne’s lower lip and deepened the kiss. Shayne moaned into his mouth in response. Damien could feel Shayne’s arousal between them, his growing erection pressing hard up against Damien’s stomach. The blonde began kissing down Damien’s jaw, stopping to nibble at his earlobe and whisper,  
“This ok?” He moved his hand in the direction of Damien’s breast.

“Uh huh.” It came out as more of a whine, his voice was so high pitched in this body. Shayne enthusiastically grabbed at Damien’s tits, unable to stop himself from thrusting up towards them, desperate for friction. Now it was Damien’s turn to let out a moan as Shayne had latched his mouth onto the joint between his neck and collarbone, sucking a mark there. Damien was only slightly frustrated that he was unable to gain any friction from thrusting up towards the boy on top of him. He wasn’t sure how things would play out now, given he no longer had the er… parts he was used to. He wasn’t completely unfamiliar with vaginas as a concept, just new to having one himself.  
“Fuck,” Shayne breathed against Damien’s skin, “How are you so perfect?” Damien honestly had no idea how to respond.  
“I dunno. Boobs are pretty great if that’s what you mean.” Real smooth there, dude.  
“No I mean just… all of you.” Shayne paused, pulling away to look into Damien’s eyes once more, “Can I… can we… how far do you want to take this?” Damien considered his options. On one hand, he knew this may be his one chance to be with Shayne, but on the other, he felt bad using him. He knew Shayne only felt attracted to him because he currently possessed the things Shayne was into, but he wanted him so bad he almost didn’t care.  
“Honestly, do whatever you want to me. I’m all yours baby boy.” He said the last part with his voice lowered, tone laced with arousal. He felt Shayne thrust into him again, the boy’s desperation egging him on further.  
“Fuck, ok, um, do you wanna take this to the bedroom?” Shayne tried to sound sexy, but Damien could tell he was nervous. He clenched his thighs together in anticipation.  
“Whatever you say.” 

The two tumbled onto the mattress, Damien’s hands frantically moving to lift Shayne’s shirt. He tossed it to the side and returned to help Shayne remove his belt and unzip his pants. Once Shayne was in only his underwear, he grabbed the bottom of Damien’s shirt, pausing to make sure he was ok before helping him wiggle out of it. With Damien now shirtless in only a pair of boxers, Shayne admired the person before him. He took a sharp intake of breath.

“Holy shit. I mean, in a good way, you’re… so fucking hot right now.” Damien blushed, resisting the urge to cover himself with his hands like he would in his usual body.  
“So are you, now get down here and show me you mean it.” He had no idea where the sudden boldness was coming from. He assumed because it wasn’t really him Shayne was with, he felt better about pushing the boundaries. The girl Damien was flirty, she was sexy. She was... moaning wildly as Shayne brought his mouth to her breast to suck on her nipple. Holy fuck, that felt good. Were things always this… sensitive? For women? Speaking of sensitive, Damien hadn’t realized he was bucking his hips up to meet Shayne’s leg where it rested in between his thighs. The lack of action downstairs was starting to get to him. 

“Shayne, touch me, please.” He breathed heavily. Shayne nodded and brought his hand to stroke Damien’s clit through his boxers. The sensation was incredible. Shayne was dragging his thumb in circles, and Damien assumed it was his own wetness making the fabric glide so easily. Moving his hand to slide up inside the leg of his underwear, Shayne dipped two fingers into Damien’s folds before slowly pushing one inside.  
“Shit, you’re so wet for me, baby.” Damien moaned at the feeling, giving Shayne the motivation to add a second finger, curling them together in search of that sweet spot inside.  
“Ah, fuck, that’s so good! So good…” Damien was a mess underneath Shayne, simply a puppet content to let the other man pull the strings inside him.  
Feeling adventurous, Shayne withdrew his fingers and brought them to the waistband of Damien’s boxers, helping the brunette shimmy out of them. He quickly lapped at each breast again before kissing down Damien’s torso, landing on the inside of his thigh. Sucking marks as he went, he moved his face between Damien’s legs.  
“May I?” He asked. Damien nodded enthusiastically. He lowered himself to lick between Damien’s folds, sucking at his clit lightly as well. He increased his licking and sucking, and Damien went absolutely wild. Little noises escaped his lips as he felt a familiar warmth pool in his belly, yet, the feeling was slightly different. His muscles tensed as Shayne continued to eat him out, the warm feeling tightening inside him. Knowing he wouldn’t be out of commission if he came now was a plus. Shayne brought his fingers back into the mix, undoing Damien from the inside as he continued to lap at his clit.  
“Shayne, I think I’m gonna… I’m gonna… oh!” Shayne continued his motions, working Damien through his orgasm. He fisted Shayne’s hair in his hand as he pressed him closer to ride out the feeling as long as possible. When he finally came down from his high, he released his grip on Shayne’s hair, suddenly feeling bad for how hard he had been pulling.

“Uh, sorry, I got a little carried away there. You really know how to make a girl feel good.” Damien watched Shayne smile as he wiped the older boy’s juices from his chin. And if that wasn’t the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.  
“I never like to leave a lady unsatisfied.”Shayne chuckled.  
“Can I do anything for you?” Damien asked, still trying to catch his breath.  
“Depends. You got a condom?” Wow, ok, he hadn’t expected that. In no way was he complaining though.

“Yeah actually, second drawer from the bottom.” He gestured to the dresser behind the blonde. Shayne turned to retrieve the aforementioned protection, removing his boxers in the process and sliding the condom down his--impressive--cock. Damien gulped.  
“How do you want me?” He’d never been fucked like this before, but he trusted Shayne to take good care of him. His heart was in the blonde’s hands.  
“Maybe scoot up a bit? I want you to be comfortable, lay down on the pillow.” Damien did as directed. Shayne tapped his hip, gesturing for him to lift up so he could slide another pillow under his lower back. “Just a little extra support.” He smiled warmly at Damien from his position above him. Damien wrapped his legs around Shayne and pulled him in closer.  
“You’re sure you want this?” He paused just moments away from Damien’s entrance.  
“100%.” He reached down to help guide Shayne’s length, and moaned softly as he pushed inside. Fuck, he was big. The stretch wasn’t uncomfortable, just slightly foreign. He was thankful he’d produced enough lubrication to make the process as painless as possible.

“You feelin ok? I don’t wanna hurt you or anything. I know it can kinda hurt the first time if you’re not used to it.” Shayne was moving painfully slow for Damien’s taste now, and he quickly thrust his hips up to pull him the rest of the way in, the blonde groaning as he bottomed out.  
“I’m amazing, Shayne. Absolutely amazing.”  
“Yes, yes you are,” He gave him a quick peck on the lips. Damien wasn’t too keen on tasting himself, but mixing it with a taste that was so purely Shayne was better than any drug he could ever do. He never wanted to forget it.  
Shayne’s thrusts started out slow, before speeding up to a more intense pace.  
“Fuck, you’re incredible. You feel so good, oh my god.” The blonde babbled as he continued to fuck his best friend. Damien couldn’t believe it. He still felt like he was dreaming, the world seeming to melt away around him only allowing him to focus on Shayne. The gorgeous noises he was making, the way his hair was flopping as he fucked him, his muscles flexing with every thrust. What was more, Shayne was holding him so tightly, hands glued to his plush sides pulling him back in over and over again. Damien was pretty sure if he wasn’t already dead, he could die happily now.  
Shayne sat up more fully now, gripping Damien’s hips as he kept the same intensity. This new angle allowed even more pleasure for Damien, every thrust hitting his g-spot and making him see stars. The room smelled like sweat and sex and Shayne. It was incredible. He moaned loudly as Shayne continued pounding him, and brought his hand down to please his clit. 

“You like touching yourself baby? Think you can make yourself cum on my cock?” Shayne teased. Well, damn if he wasn’t going to try. With a little bit more pressure and Shayne hitting that spot so perfectly inside him, Damien screamed his partner’s name as he came to his second orgasm of the night.  
“Hey, uh, can I ride you?” He breathed as he came down from the high.  
“Mmhm, get up here princess.” Damien really couldn’t handle all these pet names. Though he had effectively been a literal pillow princess moments ago. They flipped positions, Shayne beneath Damien as the brunette lowered himself back onto his cock. He moaned as he adjusted to the new position. Having obtained the high ground, it was him who was now able to paw at Shayne’s chest, stroke his thumbs over his nipples, and grip his waist tightly as he fucked himself on the shorter boy’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful. So goddamned sexy,” Damien leaned down to kiss him deeply, “Do you always feel this good?”  
“Only with you, Damien. All for you.” That was the first time he’d addressed him by name, and it stung slightly. He knew that it was unlikely that was true, that they’d ever get to do this again. He forced it down to try to continue enjoying himself. There was no way he couldn’t be, this was better than any of his fantasies. Though, he hadn’t really been imagining being able to feel his tits bouncing with every thrust, nor had he known how wonderful it would be to chase the friction against his clit every time their skin met. He wasn’t complaining though. 

“Fuck, Dames, I’m close. Can I?”  
“Yeah baby boy, cum for me.”  
“Oh Damien!” He watched the blonde boy come undone beneath him, mouth agape, eyes squeezed shut as he milked his cock in Damien’s tight warmth. He was pretty sure the image would be burned in his brain forever. His name sounded so perfect falling from Shayne’s lips. He leaned down and cupped the younger boy’s face in his hands once he had stopped shaking.

“I, I love you Shayne.” His voice was barely a whisper against the other boy’s mouth. He gave him a quick peck, hoping the blonde hadn’t heard him.  
“Mm, love you too Day.” Well, fuck. At least he’d said it back. He probably just didn’t want things to be awkward. There was no way he loved him like that. Brain unclouded by their post sex haze, he was sure the blonde only loved him as a friend.

Slowly, he unsheathed Shayne’s cock from within him and got up to use the restroom. Returning, he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and crawled back into bed, hiding himself under the covers while Shayne did his business. Much to his surprise, the blonde returned, his own underwear on once again, and crawled under the covers with him. He grabbed Damien by the side and pulled him to face him. The smile on his face was sex drunk and sleepy, and it was frankly adorable. They gave each other another quick kiss, and Shayne cuddled into Damien, head buried in his chest.

“You know, the boobs really are great. I could get used to this,” He hummed contentedly,  
“Can I sleep here?”  
“I’m more than a pair of tits you know. Can’t believe that’s something I’d ever have to say. But yes, stay as long as you like.” He kissed the blonde on the forehead. _And if I wake up and I’m back to normal, please never leave._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! I have a framework for a part 2 in mind, so lmk if you want to see that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
